dreadguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadguard Wiki
DREADGUARD: The Comic Series Wiki DREADGUARD is a fantasy comic series by Rob Malone. Three heroes set forth on a quest to escort a magic user home but find the world is filled with many dangerous obstacles. THE FIRST STORY ARC: "The Rise of Ortherus" consists of 5 issues (Chapters) of comics. * Chapter 1 (Issue #1) "The Red Glass Tavern" * Chapter 2 (Issue #2) "Emerging Forces" * Chapter 3 (Issue #3) "The Ridges of Rimewind" * Chapter 4 (Issue #4) "Path and Prophecy" * Chapter 5 (Issue #5) "Chain Breakers" THE SECOND STORY ARC: (still under work) will consist of 5 issues (Chapters) and likely be titled, "Order of The Dead" or "Reign of Decay". ADDITIONAL ART: * Banner 1 (Arc 1) Depicts the heroes mid journey, Darius carrying legendary sword "The Purge" * T-Shirt Design 1 (Arc 1) Features main four characters, with the gear acquired in Issue #5 Additional Information & Lore of AR'DUNE CONTACT INFO * Email: Dreadguard1@gmail.com * Facebook: Type Dreadguard Comic in the Facebook search bar or go to www.facebook.com/dreadguardcomic AR'DUNE A rather peaceful continent with a rocky past located to the east of the Voidweep Sea. Once considered an eden where all races had united in one place sharing knowledge and skills of their cultures. The genocide and sealing of Ortherus marked change in the land and the races disbanded to form their own capitals. MAIN CHARACTERS * Felix (First seen in Issue #1, Walking into Red Glass Tavern, Norspier) * Darius (First seen in Issue #1, Walking into Red Glass Tavern, Norspier) * Elena (First seen in Issue #1, Sitting at the bar in Red Glass Tavern, Norspier) * Veya (First seen in Issue #1, Sitting by the fireplace in Red Glass Tavern, Norspier) * Basil (First seen in Issue #5, Introduced by Veya, Roska) * Nel (First seen in Issue #5, Introduced by Veya, Roska) OTHER CHARACTERS * Ortherus (First seen in Issue #1, Dead on the throne) * Grand Magus Kimrey (First seen in Issue #1, Handling the heart and mind of Ortherus) * Kane * Geraldt (First seen in Issue #1, Bursting into Red Glass Tavern on the hunt for Veya, Norspier) * Jor'Mund (First seen in Issue #1, Owner of the Red Glass Tavern, Norspier) * Skog (First seen in Issue #1, Surrounding the carriage our heroes hired, Northwind Pass) * Giddeon (First seen in Issue #2, Mauling through a horde, Northwind Pass) * Arlyn (First seen in Issue #2, Introduced by Giddeon, Pinecliff Outpost) * Alazar and Gromli (First seen in Issue #2, Introduced by Giddeon, Pinecliff Outpost) RACES * Human: * Halfling: * Nymph: * Dwarf: * Osk: * Gnome: * Giant: * Elf: * Halfbreed * Orc: * Goblin: MAJOR CITIES & NEARBY SUB-REGIONS * Espera: * Al'Pazar: * Roska: * Volmara: * Goskan: GUILDS * Magical Arts * Aquisitions * Labor * Scribes * Arms * Historical Preservation UNCOMMON LANGUAGES * Krespiel * Runic Az'Mirian * Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse